?
by Meri Winner
Summary: The G-Pilots and I cause chaos! Mwahahahaha! Yay!
1. The Chaos Begins...

?!?!?

**?!?!?**

**Yay! I wonder how much chaos the pilots and I can cause...**

***...* - what we're doing**

**_blah blah blah..._ - what's going on**

**"..." - stuff Trowa 'says'**

***Poof!* _All the G-Boys and G-Girls are sitting on couches in a large room._**

**Dorothy: Hi Quatre!**

**Quatre: No!!! Get away from me! Help!**

***Poof!***

**All: '...?...'**

**Merodi: I'm back!**

**All: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**Mer: *Goes over and glomps Quatre. He seems to have no problem with this.* Hi Quatre!**

**Dorothy: Hey! No fair!**

**Mer: *grows 10 feet tall and breathes fire at Dorothy, burning her 3 little bangs off* **

**Dorothy: *shrinks almost to chibi size* Ummm... *gulp* nothing...**

**Mer: *returns to normal size, smiles, and hugs Quatre again* Good. *giggles* The power of the authoress...**

**Wufei: (still screaming) Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Onna no akki! (AN- that means 'demon woman')**

**Mer: Hey! *acts deeply offended* What's wrong with Wufei?**

**Duo: Oh, Wu-man's still mad about your last fic. Remember? The football team nearly killed him!**

**Hilde: Yeah, and the 'evil onnas' from the cheerleading squad didn't help either. *smirks***

**Heero: *monotone* That was the funniest thing I've ever seen.**

**Everyone (- Heero): *staring in disbelief that Heero said something was funny... or said anything at all.***

**Wufei: *grabs katana from zero space* Yurusenai! (AN: Too many Japanese words! This one means: I will never forgive you for this!) *starts slashing at Mer***

**Mer: *reaches into zero space and pull out a teal pair of energy sickles* Hey, you missed! *slices his katana in half***

**Wufei: *looks at his katana, starts crying, and hides under a couch***

**Sally: Aww... Look at what you did to him! Poor baby! *goes under couch and tries to calm him down. He's curled up in a little ball, hugging his knees, and crying on her shoulder***

**Duo: (mimicking Sally) Aww, poor baby Wuffie...**

**Trowa: "........"**

**Relena: What did he say?**

**Mer & Quatre: Wufei got beaten by a girl! (glance at each other and laugh, which makes Dorothy even more mad, as if that was possible, and she changes to chibi)**

**Mer: *lets go of Quatre, changes to chibi, and gets sickles again as Dorothy gets her fencing coils* C'mon Dorothy!**

**Quatre: (sees fencing coils) Help! Aaaahhh! Hide! *goes under couch with Wufei, whom Sally is still trying to calm down***

**C-Mer & C-Dorothy: *trying to kill each other***

**Relena: Hey you two! Fighting won't solve anything! Put down your weapons. I, Relena Peacecraft, can show you...**

**Heero: Oh God, here we go again... *rolls eyes***

**C-Mer: Look at what you did to Quatre! (throws sickle at Dorothy, who dodges it, but it slices her fencing coils in half. returns to normal and runs to Quatre) Poor little Quatre! *hugs him again, everybody but Dorothy (Mer made her go away... *grins*) return to their seats***

**Duo: So the great Wuffie decided to come out of hiding and admit he was beaten by a woman? *smirks***

**Wufei: Kiiiiissssaaaammmmmaaaa Maxwell! _Jumps at Duo, who moves and then punches Wufei in the arm. They start rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other... as well as some furniture._**

**Hilde: I bet Duo wins!**

**Sally: You're on!**

**Relena: Hey! Quit fighting!**

**Heero: *rolls eyes... again...***

**Lena: Don't you like my speeches Heero? You go to all of them.**

**Heero: _mumbling: _Only to try and kill you...**

**Lena: I heard that! _Changes to chibi-lena. She jumps on Heero's head and kicks one of his bangs. _OWW! _Sits on Heero's head and holds throbbing foot._**

**Heero: Hnn... *takes out gun***

**Quatre: No Heero! Don't- _interrupted by gunshot_- *eyes start to tear up* **

**Heero: It's just a tranquilizer. *evilly grins* _By now, Duo and Wufei are covered in bruises and are still at it. They almost hit Trowa with a large wooden chair, but he did a flip out of the way._**

**Trowa: "....."**

**Cathy: What'd he say?**

**Quatre & Mer- 'Do you have any more tranquilizers. I think Duo and Wufei could use them right about now. They almost messed up my perfect hair!'**

**Heero: *reaches into Zero space and takes out industrial size tranquilizer gun and gets famous evil Heero grin© on and shoots* _Duo and Wufei suddenly stop and fall asleep. Sally and Hilde were so interested in the fight that they didn't know what was going on until their boyfriends fell. They panicked and ran over to them, panicking and holding them. Heero started laughing, but it was that spooky insane laugh he does after killing somebody._**

**Trowa: "..."**

**Cathy: What'd he say?**

**Quatre & Mer: Heero's lost it. You should shoot him too.**

**Cathy: I've gotta learn how to do that...**

**Quatre: *pulls gun out of zero space, aims-* Are you sure we should do this?**

**Cathy: Quatre no baka! A tranquilizer gun!**

**Quatre: Oh... *smiles and sweatdrops. gets tranquilizer gun, aims-***

**Lena: No! Don't shoot Heero! *forms human shield***

**Quatre: *grins evilly (or at least as evilly as he can), aims, and shoots her and Heero***

**Cathy: *rolls eyes* Close enough.**

**Mer: *all dreamy eyed* Wow...**

**Duo: *sits up* You shot Heero!?! And I missed it?!? **

**Mer: *gives him evil death glare* You're supposed to be unconscious.**

**Duo: *pales and sweatdrops, looking at the angry blonde and Hilde* Heh heh... ummm... oops. I'm asleep! *puts head back down in Hilde's lap***

**Hilde: Hey! I thought you were unconscious! You tricked me Duo. *grins as she pulls a huge hammer out of zero space* C'mere Duo... **

**Duo: Ummm... Hilde *backs up & gets ready to run* please put the nice mallet down... Aaaahhhh! _Hilde ran towards the braided boy, while he dashed, screaming all the way. She chased him into another room. The others couldn't hear what each other was saying as they crashed into stuff and yelled... ummm... obscene words..._**

**Trowa: "..."**

**Mer: Good idea. *poof!* _Duo and Hilde were back on the couch. All of the unconscious people were back in their places on teh couches as well. It got kinda quiet without a good justice rant from Wufei every once in a while..._**

**Sally: *Yawns and stretches***

**Mer: *gets evil grin and pulls out a huge bag of sugar***

**Quatre & Lena & Hilde & Duo & Cathy & Sally: *eyes light up and they reach into the bag. The sugar turns them to chibis.***

**Non-sugar Group: *collective groan and sudder***

**Wufei: Only the weak eat sugar.**

**Heero: *watches the little chibis run around teh room* Hnn... _C-Lena jumps on his shoulder_**

**C-Lena: *screaming* Heeerrrooo! Coommmeee and geeettt meeee!**

**Heero: Aaaahh! *grabs c-lena* Don't yell in my ear! *gets gun from zero space and points it at her head***

** _ C-Cathy is practicing her rings act on Trowa's (who's sitting there and just staring at her) bangs, C-Hilde is chasing C-Duo, who is trying to destroy C-Quatre's camel plushies, C-Quatre has pulled his c-energy shotels out of zero space to stop C-Shinigami's reign of terror, C-Mer is helping by whacking C-Duo on the head with her own plushies, C-Sally is running circles around Wufei, who is desperately trying to stop her, and C-Lena is still in Heero's grasp. Trowa shrugs, Heero 'Hnn..'s, and Wufei is practicing his glare on his chibi-girlfriend._**

**C-Duo: *after catching his breath from singing "Good Luck and Good Bye, with C-Hilde singing backup* Mwahahahaha! Shinigami has returned from Jugoku to wreak havoc on plushies! *swings C-Scythe***

**C-Mer: Hey! Watch it!**

**C-Quatre: *Zero system laugh. the 3 normal boys shudder at the memory* I'll destroy all evil in outer space!**

**Wufei: Hey! That's my line!**

**C-Quatre: *chases C-Duo with shotels, slicing at him. C-Duo is barely able to stay ahead because of his chibi-scythe***

**Heero: *look of fear; Wufei pales at his expression* Mission accepted. *ties up C-Lena, who wriggles free in no time, pulls out 2 guns, and shoots at the chibis* Shimatta! I can't hit them!**

**Wufei: *grabs katana and slices at them. he misses them too.***

**Trowa: "......"**

**All Chibis: Uh-oh... *stop what they're doing and stare at the tall boy. C-Duo accidentally slices the head of a camel plushy in half***

**C-Duo: Ooops... *hides behind C-Hilde***

**Wufei & Heero: *stare at Trowa, jaw drop***

**Wufei: How did...?**

**Heero: *shrugs***

**Trowa: *smiles- that says it all.***

**C-Duo & C-Hilde: *look like they're about to explode* Nooooo! You can't take out sugar away! *lunge at Trowa and land in his bangs and start crying. this cues the others to give the 3 normal boys the irrisistably cute chibi-puppy eyes***

**Wufei: Must... resist... evil power of... puppy eyes...**

**Heero: Hnnnnnn...**

**All Chibis: * eyes grow even larger and fill with tears* Pwwweeeeezzzeee? *bottom lips quiver***

**3: *look at each other, eye sugar, and get evil grins. Trowa eats some and turns chibi before the other 2 can get to it. They burn the remaining sugar and look at the 8 angry chibis***

**Heero & Wufei: Uh-oh. *back away slowly***

**Heero: *face brightens* Umm... how about we... playagame...?**

**Wufei: _WHAT?!?!?!?_**

**Chibis: Yay!**

**C-Lena: *climbs on Heero* Heeeerrrroooo!**

**Heero: WHAT? **

**C-Lena: *sweetly- and quietly* What are we going to play?**

**To be continued... maybe.**

*****************************************************************************************************************************

**Mer: Did you like it?**

**Quatre: *pouting* Why did you hafta let Dorothy come?**

**Mer: I'm sorry.**

**Quatre: It's okay. *hugs plushy***

**Lena: Heeeerrrroooo! **

**Heero: WHAT?**

**Lena: Can we play the game now?**

**Heero: No.**

**Lena: *tears up* Why?**

**Mer: I hafta write it first!**

**Lena: *happy* Oh. Yay!**

**Wufei: *to Heero* Why do you always cave in to onnas so quickly? You have to be a man! Show them who's in charge. Right Sally? Sally?**

**All 'Onnas': *extreamely pissed* What did you just say?**

**Wufei: *gulp* Ummm, nothing...**

**Sally: *hits him with Hilde's mallet***

**Cathy: Thanks. He was starting to bug me.**

**Sally: *flips hair over shoulder* No problem.**

**Mer: Okay, let's go people. I have to have some time to write the sequel, so you have to leave now. **

**All: *poof!***

**Mer: "......"**

**Quatre: *poof!* Hey! You finished already?**

**Mer: Nooo...**


	2. Game? What game?

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: Oops. I forgot to put one on the last chapter! *sweatdrops* Oh well. If anybody sues me, all they'll get are my Sandrock model, several posters and magazines, 2 Martian Successor Nadesico tapes, and *drum roll* $3.51. Bye!

When we left: Wufei and Heero were the only two who hadn't eaten Mer's sugar. The others were chibis! And Heero promised them a game.

Wufei: Smooth move, spandex boy.

Heero: Hnn.

Chibis: Play! Play!

Heero: *thinks* How about we play the Quiet Game?

C-Lena: Heeeerrrrooooo! 

Heero: WHAT?!?

C-Lena: Noooooo!

_Heero grabs her and pulls a phone out of spandex space. (How he fits all that stuff in there is way beyond me :) He calls someone and a few moments later, men in white coats take lena away._

Wufei: Why didn't you do that in the first place weakling? You're almost as weak as that blonde kid!

C-Mer: *pulls out sickles*

_Heero stops the little girl before she slices and dices Wufei. As usual, his ponytail is too tight._

Wufei: Thanks baka. You started all this!

Heero: Shaddap or I let her kill you. _at that the weakling (oh no! he's rubbing off on me!) quiets down. The chibis become restless._

Chibis: Game! Game!

Wufei: ALRIGHT!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_chibi-sally has a death grip on Wufei's leg, the others are clinging to their girlfriends/boyfriends. Wufei yells 'Injustice' as he desperately attempts to pry her off. Heero silently laughs at him, enjoying the otherwise quiet moment._

_the background changed. the chibis loosened their holds on each other, watching a blue pegasus carrying c-zechs and c-lu towards them._

Heero: Nani?!?

Unidentified Disembodied Voice: Bwahahahaha!

Heero: What was that and who the heck are you?

Unidentified Disembodied Voice: Mer's Gundam. Sandstorm. *sees c-quatre* Kawaii!

Heero: Gundams can't talk. 

Unidentified Disembodied Voice That Has Now Been Identified As Sandstorm: I can.

Heero: Oh. *pulls out tiny tape recorder* Note to self: Make Zero talk.

UDVTHNBIAS: o.O

Heero: Answer me! What was that thing up there? *pulls out gun*

UDVTHNBIAS: That was 'the background changing. the chibis loosening their holds on each other, watching a blue pegasus carrying c-zechs and c-lu towards them'. 

Heero: I knew that.

UDVTHNBIAS: Do not mock the power of the authoress!

Heero: I thought Merodi was the authoress.

UDVTHNBIAS: O.O I was never here. Carry on. *darts away with Mission Impossible music playing. hopes Mer skips this part when proofreading*

Chibis: Game! Ga-

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibis: Aaaaaahh!

Wufei: Injustice!

Heero: *rolls eyes*

C-Mer: *takes out pen and sacred suitcase. writes in notebook. storms disappears*

Heero: Gimme that! *looks through contents, which are mostly Quatre & Mer pics & fics. takes pen from her and writes*

*Poof!* _All the chibified GW pilots turned normal, if not still a bit hyper._

Mer: You... You touched my sacred notebook! Omae o korosu! Or better yet... *evilly grins, takes back notebook, writes*

_Exhausted men in white suits return Lena._

Lena: Heeeerrrooooo! *runs and hugs him* Thanks Merry!

Mer: *smirks* Anytime!

Heero: Can we pleeeese play a game now?!?


	3. Ch. 3

Chaos Chronicles~Ch. 3 

The Chaos Chronicles  
*Chapter 3*

Meri: *walks in room & sits* I'm finished!

Heero: Hnn.

Wufei: And what makes you think we care woman?

Meri: *ultra-death glare* Call me Meri.

Wufei: *eeep*

Hilde: *yawn*

Meri: Oh yeah! Fic!

Wufei: Baka onna.

Meri: I heard that! *starts fighting, leaving her open notebook behind*

Trowa: Can we get this over with?

Heero: Hnn.

Quatre: Merodi looks... umm... busy, so let's see what she's written. 

Heero: Oooooohhhh no. No way am I doing THAT again.

Duo: Come on! I'm bored! Besides, what could happen?

Wufei: Do you really want to know?

Lu: I have an idea! Let's use something to move the pages... like a pencil!

Lena: That's a good idea! 

Cathy: Got one! Open it!

Lena: I'll read!

Heero: *monotone* I can hardly contain myself.

Trowa: *shrugs*

Zechs: Go ahead, sis.

Lu: Yes, please Miss Relena!

Lena: Ahem! *clears throat* ...... *drinks water* ...... The pilots appeared out of the plothole-

_All the pilots and crew disappear, then reappear through Meri's plothole._

All: What just happened?

Meri: *returns to spot with bruised arm* 

Wufei: *stumbles around* Baka.... onna... *faints*

Duo/Quatre: Let's NEVER do that again.

Trowa: ......

Quatre/Meri: Exactly.

Cathy: What?

Meri: So Heero, about the game you promised us?

Heero: What? I just said that cause all of you were chibified!

Lena: We're playing a game! NOW!

Lu/Zechs: Yeah, what Miss Relena said!

Heero: Bingo?

All: No.

Wufei: Solitaire?

All: No.

Meri: Truth or Dare?

All (-Heero/Wufei): Yay! Truth or Dare!

Wufei: Shoot me. Shoot me now.

Heero: Okay! *pulls out gun*

Meri: No! You may not kill Wufei until we've tortured him with the evil game!

Heero: But I wanna shoot him!

Meri: No! Now put up the gun.

Heero: No.

Meri: Alright, you brought this on yourself... *writes in sacred notebook* *gun disappears*

Heero: *reaches in Zero Space for another* What? Where's my gun stash?!?

Meri: Now what was that about not putting up the gun?

Heero: Humph.

Meri: Rules?

Quatre: No yaoi!

Meri: *writes* Okay, no yaoi...

Sally: No yuri!

Meri: or yuri...

Lu: No hentai!

Meri: or hentai...

Duo: No running around in your underwear!

Meri: or running around in your underwear... WHAT?!? 

Heero: Omae o korosu, Duo.

Duo: Yeah. Right. Without your gun?

Heero: Humph.

Cathy: Who's going to go first?

Duo: I will! Muahahahahaha!

Hilde: Yay!

Duo: Hilde, truth or dare?

Hilde: Dare.

Duo: Okay-

Meri: No hentai! *smacks him on head with staff*

Duo: How does she do that? Umm... okay... *evil grin* *whispers to Hilde*

Hilde: Okay! *runs off* _(1 hour later) _*returns* All done! 

_Hilde's covered in blotches of pink. The other pilots notice this and run out to their Gundams._

Pilots: Nooooooooooo! Not again! _(their gundams have been painted pink with a banner that says: The Goddess of Death was here!)_

Heero: I get to kill him.

Wufei: No! I get to kill him!

Trowa: ..........

Quatre: Hey! That's a good idea!

H/W: ?

Quatre: Trowa says we should get him back when it's our turns.

H/W: *evil grin*

T: *almost smiles*

Pilots: *go inside*

Hilde: It's my turn now! Umm, Lena! Truth or Dare?

Lena: Dare.

Hilde: Go-

Meri: *whacks her with staff*

Hilde: I didn't even finish!

Meri: I know. That would be the point.

Hilde: Fine. You won't let us have any fun with this! Anyway, I want you to... go sit in Heero's lap for the rest of the game!

Lena: Okay!

Heero: No! Not okay!

Zechs: Nooooooo! Nobody touches my sister! Omae o korosu, Heero!

Lu: *ties him to chair & sits on him* 

Lena: *sits in Heero's lap* Hee-chan! Truth or Dare?

Duo/Hilde/Cathy/Sally/Wufei/Meri: *snickers* Hee-chan!

Heero: Truth.

Lena: Is it true that you like me?

Heero: *mumbles*

Lena: What?

Heero: *mumbles*

Lena: What?

Duo: C'mon man! We can't hear you!

Hilde: Yeah!

Zechs: *ready to kill him*

Lu: *barely holding Zechs back* Go on, Heero...

Heero: Yes.

Lena: I knew you loved me! *glomps Heero*

Heero: *pulls out gun & shoots* _ Little pieces of princess splatter over the room. _

Duo/Hilde: Eeeeeewww...

Zechs: You killed Relena! You die now, evil pilot scum! *jumps Heero*

Noin/Quatre: Hey! Stop it now! *try to pull them apart*

Zechs: *punches Quatre* Shuddap!

Quatre: *gets in fight; he and Heero are punching Zechs*

Noin: *jumps in & takes on Quatre*

**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********

To be continued...


	4. I'm out of creative titles.

The Chaos Chronicles~Ch. 4 

The Chaos Chronicles

Chapter 4

Author's Notes: When we last left, Relena was nothing but little specks all over the walls thanks to Heero, Zechs, Heero, Quatre, and Lu were fighting, the others were staring, and the pilots were incredibly angry because Hilde painted their Gundams pink.

Meri: Enough! *punched by Zechs* Ack! Okay, that's it! *jumps in*

Duo: *pulls out cards* Who wants to play?

Others: I do!

Duo: *passes out cards* Hilde... do you have a 5?

Hilde: Nnnooooooo! Not the fives! *hands over 3 fives*

Duo: Muahahahaha! Wu-man, do you have a 3?

Wufei: Yes. And don't call me Wu-man! *hands over cards*

Duo: Cathy, do you have any 6's? 

Cathy: Yes. *hands them over*

Sally: Duo! No cheating!

Duo: *innocent face* Cheating? Who? ME?

Sally: Yes, YOU. 

Wufei: The weak woman is correct! These cards are marked! You die, Maxwell! *grabs katana, only to find he left it at home. looks around and spots stale garlic bread loaf* I challenge you to a duel, dishonorable one!

Duo: *grabs other loaf* I'm gonna kick your butt! *fights back*

Zechs/Noin/Quatre/Heero/Meri: *stop their fight to watch Duo proceed in the kicking of Wufei's butt*

Duo: *knocks Wufei in head with stale loaf* Ha ha!

Wufei: Die, Maxwell! *hears clanging & looks in Meri's direction*

Meri: Everyone's too uptight! Anyone for a drink? *holds up champagne*

Zechs/Noin: Me!

Meri: Okay, 1 bottle per couple! This oughta make the game more interesting!

Heero: I don't have anyone to share with!

Meri: *sigh* Fine. *writes*

Lena: *jumps outa nowhere* Heero! *hugs Heero* 

Heero: Much better.

_ Sally and Hilde get the bottles for their *occupied* boyfriends, Zechs and Lu race up and get one, Trowa gets one for him and his sister, Heero grabs one, and Meri takes the remaining bottle over to Quatre and her spot on the couch. Everybody starts to drink from the flutes Zechs brought. (AN: Flutes are those little glasses!) The bottles are gone in no time._

Heero: *hic* More!

Quatre: Okay, time for more champagne & Truth or Dare!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Girls: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *jump on guys*

Wufei: Get off me, onna!

Sally: NO! *hic* I wuv u!

Lena: Heeeeeeeerrrrrroooooo!

Heero: Leeeeeeennnnnnaaaaaa!

Lena: I'm scared! *death grip on his neck*

Heero: *turning pretty colors*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

10 "onna"'s,

9 death glares,

8 drunken falls,

7 hiccups,

6 more shades of Heero's face,

5 lightning flashes,

4 thunder crashes, 

3 breadstick fights, 

and 2 bottles of wine per couple later (Someone had the nerve to add "and a partridge in a pear tree!" _ Duo..._)

Meri: *takes another sip* *turns SD & runs around room, whacking people with her Sand Staff*

Heero: My turn! *hic* I choose... Quatre!

Quatre: Dare!

Heero: *whines* I didn't get to ask the question! Truth or Dare?

Quatre: Truth!

Heero: Make up your mind!

Quatre: Is that a trick question?

Heero: Answer!

Quatre: Dare!

Heero: I dare you to... go to the bottom floor of the basement!

Quatre: But I don't like the dark!

Meri: Is okay, Kitty-chan! Meri-chan come with you!

Quatre: Okay!

_Meri-chan (her SD form) and Quatre stumble towards the elevator. Cathy and Trowa have fallen asleep in the corner, Duo and Hilde fell asleep on the beanbag chairs, and the other 6 are playing cards again. Sally and Lena are in their boyfriends' laps, having become quite fond of them. (hee hee!) _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre: Meri-chan! Wait up!

Meri: Kitty-chan too slow! Meri-chan help! *gives him sugar*

Quatre: *eats sugar* Mmmmmmm! Sweet! *turns SD* Meri-chan!

Meri: Kitty-chan! 

Quatre: Meri-chan know where Kitty-chan is?

Meri: Nope!

Quatre: Kay! *runs down hall* Yay! 

Meri: *runs after him* Yay! *runs into pole* Oooooooohh... *gets up* Yay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero: Must... find way... to beat Zechs...

Zechs: Heero, do you have any jacks?

Heero: Smeg. *hands over 3 jacks* That's it! I'm gonna find Quatre and Meri!

Lena: I'm going too!

Zechs: Oh no you're not!

Lena: Yes I am!

Zechs: No!

Lena: Yes!

Zechs: NO!

Lena: YES!

Zechs: NO!

Lena: *puppy eyes* Pweeeezzeeee?

Zechs: Fine. 

Lena: Kay! *runs after Heero*

Heero: *walks into door* Oof! Hey- who put the door here? *stumbles away*

Lena: Wait up! *runs into door*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Back in the hallway..._

Quatre: Oooooohh! Lelevator! *tries to reach button* Waaaaaahhhh!

Meri: What wrong? 

Quatre: Kitty-chan can't reach button!

Meri: Meri-chan fix! *climbs staff & pushes button*

Quatre: Lelevator! *both get inside*

Meri: *pushes button*

Quatre: Lelevator go up!

_The storm decided now would be the perfect time to shut off the electricity..._

Meri: Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Quatre: What wrong, Meri-chan?

Meri: Thunder go boom!

Quatre: Is otay.


	5. Ch. 5~The Final Chapter!

The Chaos Chronicles~Ch. 5 

The Chaos Chronicles

Chapter 5

_The drunker card players don't even notice that the lights have gone out because of the battery-operated lamp._

Duo: I'll see your Dum-Dum pops and raise you a bag of Raisinets.

Noin: Fine! *hic* I have a 3, a 4, a 5, an ace, and an ace.

Hilde: I've got a 9, a 9, a 2, a 10 and an ace.

Duo: I have a 9, a 10, a jack, a queen, and a king! 

Zechs: *evilly grins* I have an ace, a king, a queen, a jack, and a 10! I win! *grabs huge pile of candy and adds to his other stack of winnings*

Noin/Hilde/Duo: Not again!

Sally/Wufei: *kissing*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Because of the lack of electricity, the elevator Quatre and Meri were on is stuck..._

Meri: Kitty-chan?

Quatre: What?

Meri: You sweepy?

Quatre: Nope.

Meri: Kay. Kitty-chan?

Quatre: What?

Meri: You hungwy?

Quatre: Nope.

Meri: Kay. Kitty-chan?

Quatre: What? 

Meri: You bored?

Quatre: Yep.

Meri: Kay. Kitty-chan?

Quatre: What?

Meri: You love Meri-chan?

Quatre: Yep.

Meri: Kay!

Quatre: Meri-chan?

Meri: What?

Quatre: You sweepy?

Meri: Nope. 

Quatre: Kay. Meri-chan? 

Meri: What?

Quatre: You hungwy?

Meri: Nope.

Quatre: Kay. Meri-chan?

Meri: What? 

Quatre: You bored?

Meri: Yep.

Quatre: Kay. Meri-chan?

Meri: What?

Quatre: You love Kitty-chan?

Meri: Yep.

Quatre: Yay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Back with Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson... _

Heero: Sugar? *sniff sniff* Yup. Sugar. They definitely went this way. Follow me Lena!

Lena: Kay! *runs after him* 

Heero: *walks to elevator & slides down cord* 

Lena: *follows him* Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! *lands in Heero's arms*

Heero: Argh! *almost drops Lena* Get off! *drops Lena anyway* 

Lena: *sigh*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meri: Kitty-chan, didya hear something?

Quatre: No, Kitty-chan no hear anything. Why? Meri-chan hear something?

Meri: Uh-huh. *snuggle*

Quatre: *snuggle*

Heero: *pulls cover off elevator* Ah-ha! Gotcha!

Meri: Ohayoo!!! Lena-chan want sugar?

Lena: Sugar! Arigato Meri!

Heero: NO!

Lena: *eats sugar; changes to Lena-chan*

Heero: *sigh* Mission accepted. *eats sugar & turns into Hee-chan*

Lena: Hee-chan!

Heero: Lena-chan! *grabs her hands & dances*

Quatre: Hee-chan know where Kitty-chan is?

Heero: Nope.

Meri: Uh-oh.

Lena: Uh-oh?

Meri: Uh-huh.

Quatre: What wrong, Meri-chan?

Meri: The lights are out. *everyone else facefaults and more massive amounts of sweatdropping*

Quatre: C'mon, Meri-chan! Follow Kitty-chan! We find others! 

Meri: M-kay!

Lena: Hee-chan?

Heero: What? 

Lena: Let's go! *runs after the blondes*

Heero: Kay! *runs*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Back in the original room..._

Zechs: I win!

Duo/Noin/Hilde: *sigh* We know, we know...

Zechs: Anyone want some more champagne?

Sally/Wufei: *break for air* I do! *giggle* 

Sally: Let's go to the city!

Wufei: *hic* Why?

Sally: I dunno. You wanna?

Wufei: Kay!

Duo/Hilde: Me too!

Zechs/Noin: Me three! *all 6 leave*

Cathy/Trowa: *wake up* Where's everybody else?

Cathy: Wanna play Cardcaptor Sakura?

Trowa: I'm Kero! Guardian Beast of the Seal!

Cathy: I'm Sakura! The chosen Cardcaptor! *a karaoke machine appears*

Cathy/Trowa: The secrets of the Clow/were all a mystery/but when this mighty book was opened/the powers were set free!...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meri: Kitty-chan know where we going?

Quatre: I'm following the howling.

Meri: Kay.

Heero: *plugs ears*

Lena: *plugs ears*

Quatre/Meri: CARDCAPTORS!!! ... Cardcaptors; a mystic adventure!/Cardcaptors; a quest for all time...

Cathy/Trowa/Quatre/Meri: Each card possesses a power that's old/we've got to find them to bring the power home!/Cardcaptors; a mystic adventure!/ Cardcaptors; a quest for all time!/Cardcaptors/CARDCAPTORS!!! *giggles*

Quatre: Meri-chan?

Meri: What?

Quatre: You still hyper?

Meri: Nope.

Quatre: Then why you still chibi?

Meri: Don't know.

*POOF* Quatre/Meri/Heero/Lena: I am SO never touching sugar again!

The next day... everyone had major hangovers! The end!


End file.
